Elise the Hedgehog
by Tailsic
Summary: On the way to Station Square to me the President, Princess Elise is turn into a hedgehog by a mystery shadow hedgehog. SonicxElise.


Somewhere over the Westside Ocean someone private plane heads for Station Square. On the plane is not other then the ruler of Soleanna Princess Elise. She was on here way to Station Square to talk to the president. Elisa is fast asleep on the plane, having the same dream she's been having for months. She surround by darkness, being chase by some types of shadow creatures. She keeps running until she trips and falls down, the shadow creatures surround her and a shadow of a hedgehog appear in from of her laughing evil. "You're mines now Princess" The shadow says as it turns into a giant head and tries to eat her. As Elise shake and terror a blue tornado appear around her and blows the giant face and Shadows away, leaving her alone and a field of flowers. Elise wakes up from her dream in a cold sweat.

"You're highness, are you alright?" The pope asked.

"I'm alright, I just had that dream again" Elise sighed.

"The one with you being chase by Shadows and being save by the blue tornado?" He said.

"Yes the very same dream, I just wander what it mean" Elise said.

"Maybe it's an omen" The Pope said.

"I hope not" Elise said.

"Well you must forget about that for now Princess, and get ready for you meeting with the president of Station Square" The Pope said.

"You're right, as Princess of Soleanna I must be fern" Elise said.

"That good princess, I will head to the front, and let you get yourself ready" As he exited the room.

(Come on Elise, you need to get a hold of yourself, it's just a dream) Elise though.

"It's been a long time Princess Elise, Princess of Soleanna" A voice said.

Elise quickly turn around to see who was talking to her, but when see look no one was there.

"Who there, who said that?" Elise panic.

"Why Princess Elise, you hurt my feeling, you don't remember me" The voice mocks her.

"Who ever you are, I order you to show yourself, now!" Elise demanded.

A puff of smoke appears on the floor and takes the form of a hedgehog.

"Greeting Princess" The hedgehog bows to Elise.

"It's you, the one form me dreams" Elise now shaking in terror.

"What do you want from me?" She said.

"I want you" He answers.

"You want me, but why?" She said.

"I want you to be my bride" the hedgehog said.

"You're what!" She shouted and dismay.

"You have a power within you that I want" He said.

"I don't have any hidden powers" Elise said.

"You can fool me Princess, I can still feel Ibis's power within you" he said.

"Even if I do have this power you speak of, I still can't be you're bride, I'm a human and you're a hedgehog, it wouldn't work out" She said

"Oh don't about that dear, I fix that" He snaps his fingers and a cloud of smoke appears around Elise. As the smoke fades away an orange hedgehog appears where Elise was.

"Wh… wha… what happened to me" She said looking at herself.

"Now you're a hedgehog my dear, now come with me, we have a ceremony to attend" He said.

"No!" Elise shouted as she heads for the exit door.

"Elise, what do you thing you're doing, we're hundreds of feet in the air" He said.

"I'll rather die than to be you're bride" Elise opens the door and jumps out of the plane.

The hedgehog watches as Elise falls from the plane, he snaps his finger again and ten copies of him appear.

"After her, she is needed for ritual" the ten copies of him then disappear.

When Elise gets closer to the ground, she falls though some trees; lucky for her she gets caught in one. Elise struggles to get loose of the branch she was caught on, her struggling eventually breaks the branch and she falls to the ground. She picks herself up and dusts the dirty of her. "That was quite the fall" She looks up into the sky, just then the shadow of that hedgehog appears in front of her. Elise runs away from in terror and the shadows pursue her, she keeps running until she traps and fall on the ground. The Shadows surround her and close in on her. Elise closes her eyes as the shadow get closer to her, just then the blue tornado from her dreams appears and blows away the her pursuer, when Elise opens her eyes she see a blue hedgehog in front of her.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" He said as he picks her up as the Shadow reappear around them.

"Now, hang on tight" Sonic escape the area a supersonic speed while holding Elise.

End of Chapter


End file.
